


Originally

by winkpuff



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Just some cuteness, M/M, familyau ish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkpuff/pseuds/winkpuff
Summary: Park Jinyoung is open to cuddles anytime and anywhere honestly. It was not a secret that he likes skinship.





	Originally

Park Jinyoung is open to cuddles anytime and anywhere honestly. It was not a secret that he likes skinship. Even when he is brutally honest, he stills like to share some happiness and love. However, he prefers some me time when he reading his book while lying on his bed. On the other hand, at that moment, he has an overgrown maknae clinging on him like how a baby koala would on its mother and it is getting heavier.

Knowing that Kim Yugyeom is not the type of kid to go around and ask for hugs without a particular reason so then he asks, “Gyeom ah, what’s wrong?” Yugyeom sunk into Jinyoung’s chest more than he could and murmur some words. He raises and moves his chest as a sign of not understand the younger boy. 

“I miss it when you and Jaebum hyung let me sleep in between you guys”, he says rather softly as it is something taboo. Back in JJ, it was not a secret that Yugyeom was following them from schedule to schedule. Even if the people around him were asking why is Yugyeom is following since he was not part of the duo but he loved it when the younger boy follow around like a lost child because Kim Yugyeom is their and forever be the child of JJ. 

Ever since Jaebum moved out of the house, it has only been the three of them in the house and it is getting a little lonely. It was a big apartment. The fact that it has 4 rooms so now they kind of have an extra room if any member wants to sleep over. It had been around a month Jaebum moved out and every time he sees his bookshelf, he gets a little sad. It used to fill with their books but now it is only his. Feels like half of his soul went with the owners' books. Jinyoung and Jaebum have always been an item. They are pretty much soulmates; platonically or romantically. 

Jinyoung puts his book aside knowing the kid won't let go of him anytime soon. He rubs his back softly; giving the feeling of reassurance. "Hyung, do you miss Jaebum hyung?", Yugyeom softly asked while looking at him. Naturally, of course, he does. The fact that the leader is his boyfriend and also, his boyfriend is not staying together with them anymore sounds pretty bitter. His finger strokes through the younger's hair while thinking a nice way of answering the unanswered question. "Yeah, I do but it was his decision to have his own personal space so I have to respect that. Like how you respect Bambam having his own space." 

After a few minutes not hearing a response, his guess is that Yugyeom fell asleep. He knows by heart that when Yugyeom feels sad, he just needs to sleep his feelings off to feel a little better. Less than five minutes later, he hears his door being open, thinking it was Mark telling them about dinner but instead he heard a deeper voice; something familiar and homey feeling. 

"Am I invited in this cuddling session?"

Yugyeom opens his eyes at the voice and a big smile appears on his face. Jinyoung mirrors the same expression but with a warmer vibe. They open their arms for Jaebum join the cuddling session. Jaebum wraps his arms around both of them while giving them kisses; showing he misses them too. 

"I love you guys so much", Yugyeom whispers and traveled back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I always wanted to write JJP ever since I got into a fandom so ta-da?? Please excuse my grammar mistakes because I just can't make it in English.
> 
> Anyways, if anyone wants to be friends, please mention me on twitter @c_sunshinejae !! 
> 
> thank you for reading friends :3


End file.
